


Monsters and Brothers

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt, Dean takes care of him in a really good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Brothers

Dean spread the peanut butter on the toast. Breakfast, yum. He had been having this for breakfast for the last few days. Dad had left them without enough money, again and Dean wasn’t about to call Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim just over a few sandwiches.

“Come on Sam, school,” Dean said as he pushed his foot against his sleeping brother’s shoulder. Dean didn’t touch Sam anymore if he could help it. It made him feel dirty because of. . .well just because.

“Dean?” Sam’s tousled head came up off of the bed. “Sick,” he said.

Reaching down, Dean placed his hand on Sam’s forehead. Damn he was hot. “Feel like throwing up?” Dean asked and after Sam shook his head Dean moved the wastepaper basket, just in case. Fuck, what to do first?

School, decided Dean and picked up the phone. He had graduated three years before, by some miracle but Sam still had one year to go and Dean knew Sam had his sights set on college. Sam and Dad butted heads over everything nowadays but that was the big one. After the last fight the subject had silently been dropped. “Thank you for calling Northland High School.” Dean listened though the message and finally getting the right voice mail box he left a message saying Sam was sick and wouldn’t be in today.

Next, Dean began with thoroughly checking Sam over. With the kind of jobs they did, it was possible Sam had an infection from one of the many wounds they were always taking. Unfortunately for Dean that meant stripping Sam. Swallowing hard he leaned down to help Sam up. He was hot, too hot. Dean would fetch the thermometer out of the first aid kit after he stripped him.

“Gotta check you,” Dean said as he pulled Sam’s t-shirt off of him. Sam attempted to help by raising his arms throwing Dean off balance and he fell against Sam. His breath caught in his throat. How he felt was so wrong, he was so wrong.

“Dean,” Sam said throwing his arms around Dean and holding him against his chest. “I love you.”

Dean tried to sit up. “Yeah, man I know,” he said mostly against Sam’s smooth chest. “Come on, gotta check you,” he said again and tried not to show his reluctance as he pulled away from Sam’s grasp. He unbuttoned Sam’s pants and got them over his hips leaving his briefs in place. Pulling them off Dean slid his hands up Sam’s legs, looking him over at the same time. No cuts, at least no infected ones.

Ignoring his body’s reaction to touching Sam, Dean told him to roll over. Sam moaned something and flopped from his back to his stomach moments before leaning over the side of the couch and trying to throw up. Dean moved the wastepaper bin over under his head. His other hand rubbing small circles in the middle of Sam’s back.

Giving Sam a through going over, Dean didn’t find anything that wasn’t already healing. Maybe? Dean considered for a moment that Sam had gotten bit by that Leszi, Leshi, whatever you call it. Searching for a creature that could change shape into anything in the forest had been hard. Dean was the one who figured it out, finally what the hell had been hurting anyone who came into the state forest. No deaths yet but it would only take one.

The thing was is that Dean got it. He understood this monster and he supposed that sort of made him one. It was protecting its home that was all it knew how to do. Just like protecting Sam was all Dean knew how to do. Sam must have sensed how he felt about the thing because it was his idea to talk to it. Reason with it. Because other hunters wouldn’t do so, they would just kill and not ask questions.

Sam must have been bitten when he was out of Dean’s sight, which had only been for moments because he had crested a hill and Dean was behind watching out where they had been. Sam hadn’t cried out. Then Dean remembered Sam holding his neck, like a bug had bit him. Lifting Sam’s chin, Dean saw it. A small black dot surrounded by a larger red patch. Dean resisted the urge to run his fingers across Sam’s jaw and sat back.

Taking stock Dean tried to figure out what the hell the side effects of being bitten by a wood god would be. He got out every book he could find and sitting on the floor with one hand on Sam’s back, Dean read. What he found wasn’t helpful.

“Dean,” Sam murmured and Dean rubbed his back again. Sam moaned and his hips moved against the couch. Oh, one of those dreams. Dean took his hand from where Sam’s skin suddenly felt like fire. Watching as the sweat beaded on Sam’s brow Dean bit back his own moan as Sam moaned again. Rolling over, Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

Dean froze. What the hell was going on? Sam’s vague unfocused gaze suddenly settled on Dean. Sam’s hand rubbed on what Dean could now see was a large erection, my Sammy had grown. He knew he was going to hell when his mouth watered at the thought of putting that cock in his mouth. Dean looked back at Sam when he moaned again. “Dean, please. . .”

Breathing faster, Dean tried to think. Sam grabbed his arm and their eyes met. “Please Dean, I need, I want… oh god you have to help me or I am going to take. . .” Sam rambled and Dean listened. Listened beyond the words to what Sam meant.

“Shh,” Dean said and put his finger over Sam’s mouth. “Whatever you need.”

Sam looked at Dean like he didn’t believe him, then grabbing Dean’s arms he pulled him against him. Dean was suddenly very close to Sam. He could feel the warmth of Sam’s feverish skin almost engulf him. Licking his lips his tongue touched Sam’s lip and he tasted Sam. The next thing he knew he was sprawled across Sam licking his way into his mouth.

Dean couldn’t understand his loss of control. He was rubbing against Sam like a cat in heat. Maybe something to do with. . .his thoughts scattered when Sam grabbed his ass and pulled him down against his hard cock. “Dean,” Sam begged.

“What?” Dean managed to get out between kisses and bites.

“Need you, in you, in me, don’t care. Need you.”

Dean pulled back. “Not here,” he said. “Come on.” He somehow managed to get to his feet and he helped Sam up, noticing not for the first time that his little brother was taller than him. Sam could walk, so they made their way down the hallway to Dean’s room. He couldn’t believe he was considering this. It was as if he was in a dream and just going along with every crazy twist and turn like it was normal. Getting inside his room Sam was pressing him up against the door and as his mouth touched Dean’s every thought fled.

“Dean,” Sam said almost growling at him and the sound jolted down Dean’s spine straight to his cock. He hadn’t thought it possible for him to get harder. Sam pressed against him like he wanted to be inside Dean, they kissed tongues searching out each other’s mouths. Dean couldn’t get over how good Sam smelled or tasted or felt. It was like whiskey, burning through his body.

They stripped or Dean did, Sam removed his underwear. Getting his lube from his bedside table, Dean pushed Sam down on the bed. Sliding his hands up his brother’s thighs Dean grasped Sam’s cock. Putting his face down against Sam’s leg he smelled and tasted and touched and it was almost enough.

Sam moaned as Dean took his cock in his mouth. The flavor of Sam exploded across his tongue and for a moment he almost blacked out. How was it possible that Sam tasted like this, smelled like this and he never noticed? Sam’s hips started bucking and Dean backed off. He could see Sam’s fingers clenched in the comforter on his bed.

“Please,” Sam begged him and suddenly He was almost frantic, he knew what Sam meant he needed to be fucking or be fucked by him. Now! Dean wasn’t about to try to take Sam in this kind of mood. That meant he would have to be the one taken.

Sam watched with heavy lidded eyes as Dean ran his hand over Sam’s cock. Slicking it with lube before Dean lifted a leg and slid one, then two and three fingers inside himself.

“Oh god, that’s so fucking hot,” Sam said and Dean grinned at him.

Pulling his fingers from his body, Dean moved onto the bed and straddled Sam. Pushing cocks against each other before he moved up more and placed Sam’s hard cock against his hole. Dean moaned this time as Sam slowly slid into him. Dean had done this a couple of times before and he knew that it could hurt. He also knew that once he was used to the feeling of fullness that it could feel wonderful.

With Sam though, it was different. There was the stretch and burn but it didn’t hurt. Dean felt his body adjusting to Sam and then he began to move. Sam’s body still felt like it was on fire but now so did Dean’s. Heat meeting heat he fucked himself on Sam’s cock while Sam stared up at him his pupils so large that Dean could hardly make out any green at all.

“Yes,” Sam hissed as Dean came down against him hard. Placing his hands on Dean’s hips Sam held him while he fucked up into him. Dean didn’t know if it was the sounds, the smells (which were still heavenly), or the feelings but Dean was quickly being driven over the edge. Leaning down, Dean kissed Sam, sloppy and messy.

“Love you,” Sam said and that was what pushed Dean over the top and into his orgasm. He was coming, his cock pulsing between them. His ass clenched down on Sam’s cock and Dean could feel it throbbing inside of him. Sam stilled, buried deep within Dean. It was like Dean had taken the best drugs, lights twirled and he felt euphoric. Slowly coming down, Dean realized he was still laying on Sam his come cooling between them.

Dean pushed off of Sam as his softening dick slid out of Dean’s ass. Realizing that Sam’s fever had broken, Dean looked up at him. His good feelings fell and he felt his stomach drop when he saw the look on Sam’s face. Horror and disgust was easy to read. Dean pushed away from Sam and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

Feeling the bile rising in his throat he felt as if he had been splashed with cold water. He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. Oh god, what had he done? He could feel guilt swimming in his stomach. Crap oh crap oh crap, he thought as he slid down the wall in the bathroom the tile cold on his bare ass.

There was a hesitant knock on the door when Dean didn’t say anything, Sam pushed the door open. He came in and shut the door behind him. “Whatever you are thinking, you are wrong,” Sam said plainly as he knelt on the floor in front of Dean. “I wanted to, do you hear me? I wanted to for a long time, too long. If anyone should be feeling guilty it should be me,” Sam said. Dean looked up at him, tears filling his eyes.

“I pushed it, hell I almost raped you. Dean I don’t know if getting bit by that Leshi had anything to do with this but I wanted to. I pushed it,” Sam said again. “Me, not you. I’m sorry if you didn’t want to. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Dean responded to the despair in Sam’s voice. He slowly stood up and reached out to touch Sam’s face, his fingers tracing over his jaw as he moved in to kiss him. It might not be right, but it was all they had.


End file.
